


You Make Me Smile 2.0

by AllMyTomorrows



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Drunk Brett, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Flirting, Matt Casey to the rescue, lovesick fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: You make me smileAnd super horny, but that's not the point
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	You Make Me Smile 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> this is the same concept and prompt as my last work  
> but this time it's Sylvie who gets drunk and sends Matt the messages

Caseys phone beeped from where it was sitting on the kitchen counter behind him. He places down his knife from cutting carrots to turn and glance at it. He can’t help but smile at the name on the screen. The text that accompanies it makes him smile even more. 

_ [Sylvie Brett] You make me smile  _

He unlocks his phone and contemplates what to reply. He knows she's out with Foster after not seeing each other for months, so she’s probably tipsy. Just as he’s about to type another text comes through 

_ [Sylvie Brett] And super horny, but that’s not the point _

Matt is pretty sure his jaw hits the floor. Ok that's not sylvie. How drunk was she? No way would she send him that. He reads over it again double checking he wasn’t mistaken. He locks his phone and places it back onto the counter, not sure what to do. He continues to dice carrots as his mind runs wild. 

Around an hour or so later he gets a phone call, looking at the clock on the wall he sees it as just past 1am. He raises a brow then looks over at the name on the phone

Stella Kidd

He knew Severide was at work, maybe her car had broken down or something. He’s logically the next person shed call. He picks it up and answers. 

“Hey Kidd, you ok?” he asks, sitting up, ready to leave. 

“Yeah i'm fine. But I was meant to drop Sylvie home after shift. But I have a lot of cleaning and chasing up to do. I don't want her to get an Uber especially while she’s drunk. She could really use dropping home. Could you come and get her?” Stella asks. 

MAtt is already standing up “Yeah, i’ll be there in 10” He says hanging up, grabbing his keys and jacket he slips on his shoes and leaves. 

She’s drunk, she won’t even remember the text right? 

That doesn't matter; he's not going to leave her at the bar, she needs a lift, he can figure it out if she brings it up . 

Almost 10 minutes later he pulls up outside Molly’s. Walking around to the back door he lets himself in. 

“Kidd, it’s me” he calls out knowing she would have heard the door open. 

Walking through he see’s Sylvie sitting at the bar talking to Kidd as she wiped down. 

“Matt” Sylvie says as she notices him, a huge smile plastered on her face, reaching out for him as soon as he gets close. She goes to get up and hug him but stumbles slightly. He instantly reaches forward studying her. “What are you doing here?” She asks hands on his shoulders. 

“Stella called. Said she’s very busy and you could use a lift” He says with a smile, moving her so she could lean against the bar. Brett shoots Kidd a look that he doesn't understand. Kidd just winks and turns around to grab the kill then takes it to the back to count. Leaving the two of them alone.

“By the looks of it Foster dragged you into her usual mischief?” He chuckles. 

Sylvie giggles and nods “yep” She pops the p “I can never keep up” She shrugs. 

“Come on let's get you home” he says wrapping an arm loosely around her waist to support her. She grabs her clutch off the counter and walks towards the back with him. 

She was wearing tight black jeans and a sparkly strappy top. She was truly a vision, hair in the messy low bun she pulls off so well. He couldn’t get over how pretty she truly was. 

As soon as the door opens she shivers, It was a particularly cold October night. As they reach his truck he opens her door for her. Gently shutting the door he jogs around to his side, climbing in. Before her buckles up he reaches back into his CFD bag pulling out his Captain jumper. “Here” he says, holding it out to her. She was practically shivering at this point. “Thank you” she says sweetly quickly pulling it on. It was baggy on her and smelt like him. She smiles. 

“Have you got everything?” He asks before pulling off. 

“She opens her bag, “Phone, pruse, lipstick… I’ve lost my keys” She says looking again. Her clutch was tiny, if she couldn't see her keys she definitely didn’t have them. If they were in Molly’s kidd surely would have spotted them right? 

“Where did you go tonight?” He asks. “Emily took us to 3 new bars first. I must have dropped them art some point” She says starting to panic. 

“Hey hey it’s ok. Breath. We can call your landlord in the morning. You can come and crash at the lost until then ok?” He says in a soothing voice, hand gently resting on her shoulder. She seems to instantly calm at his touch. 

She looks at him and smiles. Then gently nods. 

As they drive there almost complete silence, “You’re like my knight in shining armor” She smiles looking over at him. He chuckles and rolls his eyes.”If I'm a knight in shining armor does that make you a princess?” he smirks. She yawns as he says that “Ahh of course Sleeping Beauty” He smirks, earning a light punch in the arm. “You have the whole knight in shining armor look right down to the fluffy hair and everything… It looks really soft, I think about running my fingers through it alot” She says. He almost chokes on air. He had not expected her to act like this, she looked so sleepy at the bar he was hoping she’d just fall asleep and they could avoid this until she was sober. “You really have been drinking huh?”. 

“Oh yeah.. Too much” she laughs at herself like it's extremely funny. “You’re not gonna remember half of this tomorrow” He smirks. “Oh no not at all. Just one big blur…” after a moment she speaks again “ thank you for coming to get me.. Emily left with some girl. I was ok about it, she deserves to have some fun with how much she works.. I think I was a little jealous tho.” She says looking at him intently. 

“No one there takes your fancy?” He says, already hating the words that came out his mouth. 

“Nope. There’s someone I like. I think I drunk text him but he didn’t reply” She says sadly. 

He’s not 100% sure she even knows she's talking to him anymore. “Maybe he doesn’t want to reply while you're drunk, maybe he wants a non intoxicated version” He says wheatley. She shrugs. “I’m not sure he likes me… It's complicated. Sometimes I think he might but then he pulls away again. ” His heart breaks at her words. He likes her so much and he wishes he could just tell her. “Maybe he does and he just wasn’t sure you liked him” He tries. “Mathew Casey is smart, I flirt all the time, he’s got to know” She sighs. So it really was about him. 

“Sylvie Brett I can promise you Casey is in love with you”

She sighs “I hope so”. 

On that note he pulls up. 

Helping her up the stairs, he leads her into the apartment. 

“Want some water?” He asks. “Please” She nods walking with him towards the kitchen. 

She practically downs one glass. That seems to bring her back to reality alittle. Well she at least recognises him at this point. 

“This smells like you” She says somehow snuggling further into his hoodie. “I think I need to steal it. It feels safe”. “ no need you're more than welcome to keep it” He says, she feels safe around him? He hopes she will always feel that. “Does that make me captain now” She smirks, fingers running over his embroidered name right under the CFD crest. He laughs and rolls his eyes. “Absolutely” Playing along. She goes to speak but is cut off by a massive yawn. “Come on let's get you into bed” he says and she nods reaching for his hand. He can't help the blush that rises up his own cheeks at the action. He gently leads her to his room. 

Once they enter he lets go of her hand, walking to the draws to pull out some sweats for her. “Here I doubt you'll want to sleep in jeans” . she takes them off him “thank you” she smiles reaching to undo her button. He turns around letting her change. 

“Done?” he asks. “Yeah. they are really soft” she says reaching to pull her top off from under his hoodie. Removing it without even taking the hoodie off. Now that was impressive. He can't help but smile at her. His clothes smothered her but she looked so cozy. 

“Come on, into bed” he says, pulling the covers back. She climbs in. “thank you, for coming.” . He gently tucks her in. “for you, always”. Within seconds she was out. He smiles down at her before grabbing his spare pillow and a blanket. Slowly closing the door he makes his way out to the living room, laying on the couch. 

He stares at his phone, looking over the texts she sent. 

Kidd walks in around 40 minutes later. 

“What are you doing out here?” She asks, but swiftly answers her question “Brett’s here?” she asks. 

“Yeah she lost her keys.” he replies leaning up on his elbows to look at her. “So you brought her back here and gave her your room” she states rather than asks. “What a gentleman… She couldn’t stop talking about you all night” Kidd smirked. 

Casey sighed “Can I ask you something?” He asks, moving to sit up. Kidd raises a brow, there was a seriousness to his voice she didn't expect. She moves to sit on the coffee table in front of him “Hit me”. 

“If someone texts you drunk saying things you doubt they would ever say sober, then tells you things while drunk. How would you bring it up in conversation?” He asks. She sits there processing what he said for a moment “You need to see what she remembers first, then tell her how you feel. Make sure that you don’t tell her anything really embarrassing. And do not break her heart” She says matter of factly. He sighs “I don’t plan on breaking her heart. I just don't know how to tell her how i feel without screwing up. Or how not to embarrass her with the message she sent, she will see it on her phone I can’t pretend it isn't there.” he sighs falling back against the couch “Since when was love this hard” 

Kidd chuckles. “What?” he asks not bothering to move. “You just said love.. And since it’s never been like this before i’m guessing this love truly means something deep.” She says then stands up. “Just tell her in the morning.. But do it the way you feel best, she couldn’t care as long as you are being you. That's all she wants, you being heist with her.” She gives him a pat on the shoulder before walking off to bed. 

Casey sighs. Kidd was right. He just needed to be honest. He lays back down properly, drifting to sleep as he thinks just how to tell her he’s in love with her. 

Brett wakes up the next morning dazed and disoriented. 

Opening her eyes she begins to panic, this is not ehr room. God how drunk was she? What the hell happened. She has notidea where she is.

Yet the smell that surrounds her is familiar, strange. She looks around the room trying to find clues. She spots a picture of 51. Ok so it was a member of the house. Is that worse or better than some stranger. She lifts the covers finding she’s completely clothed. Ok so definitely good it was 51 as they clearly took her drunk ass and just put her to bed. She notices a name on the hoodie she's wearing. Even upside down she would recognise that name anywhere. 

Cpt. M. Casey.

So this was Matt's room? 

Why was she in Matt’s room?

What the hell happened last night? 

You’d have thought she would have learnt her lesson about drinking with Foster by now, but no she always takes it far, this time clearly too far if she was waking up here. 

She really begins to worry about exactly what happened. Why wouldn’t Matt just take her home? He knows where she lives. 

She goes to sit up but her head begins to spin, she falls back against the pillows with a sigh. 

A few minutes later she hears the door open. She opens her eyes to see Matt walking in with a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. “He sleeping beauty.. Thought you might need some aspirin for your head” he smiles. She gasps, “My knight in shining armor” she slowly sits up, reaching for the bottle he's holding out to her. He can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips. “I’m too dizzy to even comprehend how that was so funny.” 

Right of course she doesn’t remember last night. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks, moving to sit on the bed next to her knees.

“Stupid for thinking I could keep up with emily.. Confused as to how I ended up here” She says drinking more water. 

“Stella called me to pick you up as she was really busy. And you lost your keys.” 

“I did? Fuck” she grones. “I’m sorry you had to put up with that. But thank you for looking after me… and for lending me your clothes… that I hope you gave me and I just just search for myself.” she says a little worried. He chuckles “no I offered them. I doubt those jeans would let you sleep too well” he chuckles. She blushes and nods. “I didn’t do anything embarrassing last night, did i?” she asks. “Ermm.. no” 

“What do you mean ermm ..no? What did I do?” she cringes. “Nothing,” he says quickly. He was already fucking this up. “Then why did you hesitate.?” she sighs. “Because I know you and I know you'll think it’s embarrassing but I don’t think it is” he says matter of factly. “What did I do?” she asks looking at him sadly. 

Where does he start? From the beginning? “You said my hair made me look like a knight” what the hell, why did you start with that? Idiot. 

She actually laughs though, that's a good sign right. “I did?” she smirked “Ok that's not too embarrassing, the way it's growing out does kind of look like that, and I guess you did let me stay here adding to the knight charm” she smiles at him. Ok Matt you're doing good so far. 

She sees a look cross his face though “what aren’t you saying? What else did I do?” worry laces her voice again. 

“Before I tell you what you said I need you to know something ok” he says taking a breath. 

“What did I do? You're worrying me” 

“ please just let me say something… I need to tell you that .. that I … “ god why was this so hard. He looks up at her and sees tears in her eyes. Fuck. “will you go on a date with me?” he says quickly. Yeah that's definitely not where he was planning to go. 

“What?” she says completely shocked. 

“Last night you said a lot of things about someone you liked and how you text him and he didn't reply, and how much he meant to you, and you said my name. Maybe you were drunk and just not realising and it was all fake but I hope it’s true because I feel exactly the same about you. So if you would like to, I'd really like to take you out on a date” he says, looking to meet her eye for the first time since he started rambling. 

She nods and smiles. “Yeah I'd like that” he releases a breath he didn't realise she was holding. “Yeah?” he asks, shocked. “Yeah… I don’t know what I said but if it was about how great you are and how much I like you then it’s true.” she blushes. 

“I’m sorry if i ever made you feel like I wasn’t interested in you. I really really am” he smiles. “Wow drunk me must have gotten pretty deep” She says taking his hand in hers. “ yeah but at that point you didn’t realise you were talking to me about me.. But it’s a good thing, it made me realise I wasn’t doing the right things. That I should be showing you how much you mean to me, not trying to build walls up, because everytime you find ways to knock them down. I just needed to let you in” Wow maybe he was good at the whole i'm in love with you speech. 

“Well I'm glad something good came out of the night” she chuckles. “yeah , you also took a claim to a hoodie,” he says with a chuckle. “I did? I’m sorry” she blushes. “It’s fine, you can keep it, it looks good on you” his eyes flicker to his name. She knows exactly what he means and she's glad because she feels the same. 

“Just so you know men don't usually get me in their beds before a first date, I'm a classy woman” he chuckles “Of course … I’d never think such a thing” he smirked. “I'm going to make coffee, then we can call your landlord” he smiles then stands, she doesn't let go of his hand. “Seriously, thank you for taking care of me”. He smiles leaning to kiss her hand. “I’ll continue to do it as long as you let me” 

  
  



End file.
